Klaine Roleplaying Goes Wrong
by Emilgirl23
Summary: This is gay smut. Pure smut and it has non-con. It features Klaine in a roleplaying scene that doesn't go as planned. No character death. Breatheplay. It was inspired by a request from GKM. It is rated NC-17.


-  
Kurt told me a while ago that he wants to acts out a scene in which there is an 'element of controlled danger'. Ever since we had that conversation I haven't been able to think of anything else. I go to work with those words reverberating in my head. The way he tilted his head to the left and showed me his neck made me want to bite his neck just like Bill does to Sookie. Oh yeah Kurt and I have been watching True Blood and we've been enjoying roleplaying the scenes that we like the most. Kurt's favorite is the candlelight scene were Bill and Sookie make love tenderly. At least I thought it was. He's been wanting to do the roughest scenes recently. As I work out my routine for the broadway musical I'm working on I think about Kurt and have to stop or I'll get a boner and I don't want any of the production crew of other members in the musical to comment on it. That happened once and it was really embarrassing. When I get home Kurt is making a souffle and I grab him by his hands and pull him in for a kiss on the forehead and then his cheeks and then a lightly kiss his lips. He giggles and tries to swat me away but I don't let go until I am squeezing his butt and he makes this gulping noise that he makes. When I hear that I can let go. "Blaine, you will not believe who came into the store today."

"Who?"

"Carmen Diaz"

"You're Kidding me."

"No, I'm not. I almost died. She wanted to try on our spring collection of dresses and of course I volunteered to show her our best dresses"

I rub Kurt's back while he regales me about his experience with Carmen and I couldn't be more thrilled with him. Ever since he launched his own clothing line and sold one of his dresses to Sofia Vergara his clientele has included some of the most acclaimed celebrities ever. I'm so proud of him I could burst. I hug him and he taps me on my hands to tell me to stop. He's taking out the plates and preparing to serve us but I got another idea in mind.

"Kurt", I whisper in his ear and he shudders a little like he always does.

"Lets eat later. I've been wanting to fuck you all day"

Kurt licks his lips and manages to escape my grasp.

"Come and get me then Anderson", I launch myself in his direction and he races up the steps. I quickly follow and he throws open the door and jumps on the bed. He bounces and I'm opening my 's shucking his clothes off and I stop him. He's sitting up on the pillows and I pick his buttons off one by one as I press my groin against his hip so that he can feel what he's done to me. His eyes are on mine. When I've unbuttoned his shirt completely I feast my eyes on his pale chest. No hair. Pert pink nipples. I want to suck on them but first I get the shirt off of him. Kurt goes to fold it and I shake my head and grab him by the chin.

"No."

He smiles a little nervously, but I'm giving him what he wants. He wants to be controlled and I'm going to do just that. "Take your skin-tight pants off, Kurt". He does so as he eyes me with those soulful blues. He's excited. His cock looks trapped in his black thong. I grab it.

"Ahhh Blaine"

I squeeze and stroke. Squeeze and stroke. Kurt's legs are splayed but I want him to be more open so I stretch him until he is in his 'split position'. Kurt whimpers.

"Blaine, prep and fuck me already"

"Shh, bite the pillow if you get the urge to speak." He glares at me and I give him my puppy smile which makes him crumble. He sighs, rolls his eyes, turns his head to the left and bites the pillow. I can't resist licking his neck and we start humping each other. His cock rubs on mine and I can feel him even through my pants. I grab his thong and yank it so that he can feel it aggravating his inner butt checks. I do it a couple more times but now I want to feel his bare cock in my hand so I take his thong off and encircle his cock with my hand. He looks like he's about to come so I don't stroke him. I just hold him. His cock is warm and has this long vein on it that I like to trace with my tongue, but I want something different today. I take the cherry lube from our chest drawer. I finger his tight hole with just my index finger. He growls and his legs finally tremble. I grab his ankles and put them closer together. I take one of the pillows and place it under his butt. I work my finger into him and then work another. I work at his hole until three fingers are inside him and I know he's ready. He still isn't facing me. His head is buried in that pillow and he's making those sweet growling sounds he makes. I take my cock out and here I am with my cock out and all of my clothes still on while Kurt is nude and my breath catches. I get even closer to Kurt and my cock's tip is on his hole and this is the moment that I live for. The anticipation makes my heart race and it feels like everything is happening so slowly. I push and my cock is between his cheeks and in his hole. Just a little bit.

"Look at me", I command and he does. His eyes are watering and his skin is flushed. The pale skin is pink and white. He's so beautiful. I shove harder into him and half my cock is in him now. He is breathing heavily and all I can hear are the puffs of his breathe. He grunts when I plunge into him until my balls are resting on his cheeks and my cock is encased in heat and that's when I wrap my fingers around his neck. His eyes get bigger and that makes me press my fingers harder into his skin. He makes a screeching sound and his shudder and I plunge into his ass hard. I go in and almost all the way out and then I thrust into him again. Harder and harder I go into him and Kurt's cock isn't as hard as I'd like it. I want him to come before me so I loosen my grasp on his neck and ease my way out of him. Kurt and I are in our own world and I can't wait to be inside him again. My face is against his face and he breathes in hard and then out. His breathe is blowing on my neck and I chuckle because it tickles. His puffs of breathe make me want to be inside him even more so I squeeze his neck again and rise up on my elbows to gaze into his eyes which get even bluer when we're fucking. His hands are on my back and he's scratching me. One of my hands goes to my cock so I could position myself for entry. I go in and Kurt gasps. I want to hear that gasp again so I squeeze his neck harder. His neck is getting so red and that turns me on so much that I fuck him hard. His cock is cherry pink and he's releasing precum and I aim for that spot inside him that makes him go crazy. I aim and I hit it. Over and over. And he's coming and puffing out his breathes. His eyes are pulling me into him even deeper and I can't take it. I'm coming. Inside him. I fill him up and I'm loosening my grasp on his neck as my cock pounds him. I slowly get out of him and release him. He inhales deeply.

"Blaine...what..the..hell?"

I lay next to him. He's breathing in and out and then he turns to look at me. He's frowning and then a tear slides down his gets off the bed gingerly and I reach for him.

"Noooooo, don't you dare touch me", Kurt yells at me. His voice is guttural sounding and it must be because I had been squeezing his neck when I was fucking him.

"What, Kurt. I didn't mean to hurt you, baby. I thought you were enjoying it."

"I didn't enjoy it Blaine. It hurt and I thought...I thought I was going to die". My head hurts and I again reach for him. This time he lets me touch him.

"I'm so so so so sorry Kurt. Please forgive me." Kurt is staring at me like he doesn't know me and I wish I had never done this roleplaying 'controlled danger' bit. Kurt shakes his head and gets back into bed with me.

"I know you didn't mean to. I know you love me, Blaine." He gets under the covers and faces away from me.

"We'll talk about this more in the morning. My throat hurts. I love you. We got too carried away with the role play is all."

I take my clothes off and get under the covers with Kurt, careful not to touch him.


End file.
